We're Just Stupid People With Stupid Needs
by comeonbeetches
Summary: Gregory has become sick and tired of Christophe's behaviour, and he plans on correcting it.


"Of all the stupid things to do, you choose now to do the most idiotic of them all."

I faced a positively livid Gregory in his office. I'd known what I had done was reckless, but it was necessary.

"Do you know what would happen had you _died_? Hm? And for what, to bring down a meaningless murderer who killed his wife for money? He didn't have anything to do with _anything_! Do you know just how vital you are to this case? What would we – _what would I_ – do if you died? This entire plan," he slapped the desk with a force I'd only seen a few times before. "Would have been for _nothing_!"

His foot collided with the desk this time, shifting it a few inches forward. His eyes bore into mine, daring me to even say a word against him.

Instead, I kept eye contact with the raging bull of a man and said nothing.

Gregory sighed and looked towards the window behind him. The view was magnificent, although hard to appreciate while being chewed out.

"You were kidnapped," he continued. "Which is no small matter. We had to break in and get you out. Completely unnecessary and I lost three men! Three! All to stop one bad guy. Do you know how many criminals are out there? How many more will just keep popping up? It's pointless what we do. Hell, we are damn _insane_ to think what we're doing is helping. But that! Oh…" His eyes were trying to strangle me again. "That was purely suicidal. Did you want to die? Because I'll tell you, if you did you're an even bigger moron than I give you credit for. We're all going to kick it someday. Why speed up the process, _you ass_?"

Gregory turned back to me. I didn't flinch as he slapped me across the face.

"I swear to you, the next time you do something so suicidal, your life _will_ be shortened. And _I'll_ be the one who shortened it." His eyes narrowed at the last statement, breathing heavily and pursing his lips.

I looked him right in the eye then, feeling the sting of the fading slap.

"If you're so pissed, why don't you beat the shit out of me?" My question caused Gregory to lose composure for a moment. I doubted that he had expected me to say that.

"If I'm such a moron, then why don't you give me what I deserve? _Hit me!_" I continued, pressing him on.

Gregory's jaw clenched. Good, I thought, if he's going to take his anger out it better be on me. I watched as his fingers curled into a white-knuckled fist, which rose quickly and hit me square in the face.

A searing pain exploded into my head and made stars form at the edge of my vision. I opened my mouth to laugh loudly and advanced toward him.

"Again. Show me how badly I messed up," I growled, wiping at the cut above my nose.

Gregory shook his head in disbelief.

"You're _sick_," he cried. His well-tamed curls fell into his face, and he brushed them back.

"Fuck me up," I taunted. "You're angry. _Come on!_ You know you want to."

His nose twitched on one side, betraying his anger while the rest of his face remained its usual calm and collected mask. His pupils shrank, and then expanded quickly. Oh, he was definitely enjoying this.

Gregory rushed forward, a roundhouse kick aimed straight for my face. Why just the face? It made contact with my left ear and jaw. I re-aligned it a little, and decided now was as good as ever to fight back.

I aimed low. Wouldn't want to damage what the bossman prized most of all.

My kick caught him in the knee and he buckled forward. His hands broke his fall, and allowed him to easily push back up. We faced each other like wild animals.

I bore a feral smile on my face, and he had the look of a predator about to rip its prey apart. Eyes intent on its target, balanced on its haunches, poised to strike.

It was pretty damned attractive, really.

I licked my lips, and wouldn't you know it, they were bleeding too. No doubt, my smile looked pretty gruesome.

I ran at him again, smacking my forehead against his nose. No time for control now.

"Ah, shit!" Gregory hissed, bringing his hands up to knock my face away. I persisted, headbutting him once more. He had a crazed look in his eyes when I pulled back.

He jumped at me and we tumbled over the office chair behind us. I fell to the floor with a crash, the two of us throwing punches over top of it. He ended up above me, hair dishevelled, teeth bared, chest heaving.

"You're so goddamn hot right now," I grinned, struggling with Gregory's fists.

"And you're a goddamn freak," he replied. I gasped in pain as he kneed me in the groin, and then was immeasurably confused when he kept it pressed against me.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, until he began to rub it up and down over my crotch.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" he whispered harshly. I moaned, the friction was too much. Adding in a hoarse voice was only making my head spin.

Gregory grabbed viciously at my hair, pulling me to his lips.

He leaned into it heavily before biting down hard on my bottom lip.

I held my breath when he gave the mark a soft kiss and leaned back.

"Maybe I _will_ give you what you deserve then," he laughed, gripping my shoulders with enough strength to cause bruises.

He grabbed at my waist, lifting me up so I could lean against the desk behind me.

I grabbed for the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward to press kisses onto his neck. He moaned and I could feel his hand unzipping my pants.

"God, it's taken you long enough..."

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

That was one way to get me to close my mouth.

His hands were doing a pretty good job of that too.

I was already hard enough, but he continued to stroke me through my boxers. I tried to control myself from rutting into his hand and coming simply from the friction. His fingers left my erection and tugged my boxers down.

He then did the same for his slacks and-

Oh, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I looked back up at him, and he simply returned my stare.

"I came prepared," he told me cheekily, pulling a bottle out of his pants pocket.

Well, that was insanely hot. So he had already planned to fuck me into submission?

He laughed at my undoubtedly gleeful expression, trailing his hands up and down my torso. He stopped suddenly to spin me around by my arm and pin me down to the surface of the desk.

"You've defied my orders for far too long now, Christophe. It's time I taught you a lesson," he hissed into my ear.

I moaned and arched myself into him, feeling his dick press against my ass.

"Sir, yes sir," I gasped.

He removed his hand from my wrist and I quickly felt a slick finger run down the cleft of my ass. Gregory pushed a finger inside me, waiting a moment before adding another. He worked me open slowly, making me rock my hips back against them impatiently.

He nearly removed them completely when I did that, scolding me with a slap.

"Patience," he warned, starting up the pace again. A third finger joined the other two and he had me crying out when they brushed my prostate.

"Gregory...If you don't- I'm- please...," I said, stumbling over my words. I could feel the pressure building inside me, and it wouldn't take much more.

He ran a hand over the curve of my back and removed his fingers, digging his nails into the skin when his cock entered my ass.

His thrusts were smooth and gentle, unlike what I'd been expecting.

I pressed my head against the desk and panted, the breath creating patches of fog on its glass surface.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked, moving my hips in time with his.

His fingers began to stroke my spine, almost caressing me.

"Don't want you to come just yet," he replied.

I laughed breathlessly and snapped my hips back.

"Well that's too bad," I said. "Because I do."

A low growl came from Gregory's throat and he gripped my hips tightly once more. His pace quickened.

"You're so insolent," he told me, leaning in to get a good grip on my cock.

I threw my head back and rested it against his shoulder, barely registering the words he was saying. He stroked as quickly as he thrusted and finally the pressure was too much.

I came with a cry of his name and I could vaguely feel that I had gripped the edge of the desk. I continued to ride his cock until he came as well, and then he pulled out of me and stood back. I turned around and grinned lazily at him standing there, flushed and dishevelled and hotter than ever.

He raised an eyebrow at my gaze.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Gregory said.

"Yes, sir." Piss you off more often.

He gave me one last withering look before he dismissed me, turning away but not fast enough that I didn't see him smirk.

I pulled on my pants quickly and crumpled my shirt and boxers together, then left his office.


End file.
